Forum:Barroth Guide by Silentblade
basks Guide Made By: Silentblade80552 Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Standard Weapon Type: bowgun Armor: Hunter Set, Sniper Decerationx5 Guide: For a Barroth you will need to have a decent elemental(water) attack or bypassing his armor will prove difficult for some players. For this I recommend a bowgun againist Barroth because for players who use Cha Cha it will help you when the Barroth charges at Cha Cha. What seems to be one of the best bowgun combos for tackling a Barroth is a Royal Launcher stock for the extra water shots per reload/ A Royal Launcher barrel which is one of the most important parts of the combo for it gives you the water shot rapid fire which allows you to do a lot more water shots to the Barroth/Now the frame has many different options you could use but I believe that a Tropeco Gun frame is a good frame part due to the flaming shot and the crag/clust shots for when you remove his mud armor that the Royal Launcher parts dont allow The armor i recommend is the Hunter Armor Set with a Sniper Decoration on each Peice. the armor is easy to obtain cause you can buy it at the weapon/armor vendor next to the blacksmith for a cheap price, the set has 2 real advantages; it gives the Farsight which allows you to see the whole map without having the map item saving you some space, it also gives the player a rare armor skill; autotracker which shows all Wyvern locations on the map which gives another free bag space for not needing paint balls. For the decorations the sniper decoration proves to help a bowguner cause most bowguns have below average Deviation causing a bad curve in shots the Sniper decorations Grant the armor skill Precision +1 if you have x5 of them , the Precision +1 makes it so when aiming your shots become more acurate. Sniper Decorations can be obtained by having 3 Bird wyvern fangs and an Aquaglow jewel and forging them at the Blacksimth Before you start your quest to hunt the Barroth you will want to get the following items potionsx10 mega potionsx10(optional but a backup plan) megadash juicex1-5(combine welldone steaks with any dash extracts you have obtained from hunting Royal Ludroths welldone steaksx4-10(you want at least four) any other items you prefer Ammos need(can bring any others wanted) Water S x60 , Crag S lv1 x9(optional lv2), Clustlv1 x5, Flaming S x60, Sleep S x12, Normal S lv3 x99(for when others are empty) a meal is recommended before taking him on what ingredents you use are up to you as well as the method but try to get something you have used before that has positive effects, plus always bring cha cha when you go on the quest start by giving yourself full stamina and heading to area 3 where the Barroth always starts before entering area 3 if you have a mega dash juice use it now so you have its unlimited stamina effect. once you enter he will target you or cha cha if you dodge and wait till he goes for cha cha once he does load or attack if you prelaoded your gun but always start with your water shots on his muddy areas once you manage to break the mud off a few areas switch to either flaming crag or clust shots till he rolls for more mud then go back to water, to fight him is really pretty simple; when hes going for you run or walk in a circle around him if done his charges will miss you and just dont get to close to dodge his tail whips, just keep dodging by doing circles and attack when he's after cha cha he will become fatigued sometimes and charge slower just stay doing the same thing or try to attack a little more but dont get careless, when enraged he will be more powerful and fast i always recommend running around him when he is enraged